<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remembering You by Ovverwatch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674485">Remembering You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovverwatch/pseuds/Ovverwatch'>Ovverwatch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clone worker, F/F, Memory visions, can they find each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:19:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovverwatch/pseuds/Ovverwatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara is a factory worker, her job is to make sure the AVA’s look presentable for sale. There is nothing special about her job, in fact it’s pretty monotonous. This one day however is different, this one AVA has more emotion on her face. It seems as if she is trying to figure out what is happening. Sara decides to make sure that she is comfortable and well taken care of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remembering You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dress, box, repeat. </p><p>Everyday went the same way, pick an AVA then dress her and box her in her respective box. Nothing made this morning any different, today she decided to work on the business AVA’s. By lunchtime, she had almost finished packing the business AVA’s for the day. With everyday being so monotonous, she barely missed the difference in this AVA. It’s as if she was already programmed and aware of the things going on around her. </p><p>Sara decided to work delicately on this AVA in case she was aware and therefore not able to give Sara a bad report later on. With her eyes shining a beautiful blue instead of a dull grey like the rest of them, Sara knew this one would be special to anyone who got her. It doesn’t matter to Sara however since she won’t get to see the story end. Working in the AVA factory was just a job to get her through until something more exciting opened up. By the end of the month, Sara would no longer work at the factory boxing AVA’s. </p><p>Shaking off the strange feeling the last AVA had given her, she continued the day as normal. Workers aren’t supposed to interfere with the AVA’s anyways. By closing time, Sara had lost which box the “special” Ava was in, which was probably a good thing. The blonde was able to lock up properly and get home to Cooper without worry. When she got home, her beloved golden was sitting at the door ready to play. After changing out of her work clothes, Sara decided to relax on the couch with Cooper half on her lap and look for new job openings. Without realizing the time, Sara ended up sleeping on the couch using her dog as a blanket with the soft sounds of the TV playing in the background. </p><p>___________________________________</p><p>“Not yet, but I’ll be back to finish after lunch.”</p><p>Though she couldn’t see who was talking, she knew the voice belonged to an angel. It was soft and caring, definitely a woman, she sounded young and lost. There are too many other AVA’s in the way to see out at the workers. She knew this voice didn’t belong to Jessie or Hanna, the other female workers, their voices were much too happy to be working in a factory. This new voice is one she had never heard before, she sounded like she was stuck here and tired of this life. As an AVA, she was supposed to make life easier on others, and she wanted to do the same for this woman. Other than the obvious fact that she has not been assigned work to anyone, the AVA and the ‘owner’ had to agree to the pairing before AVA could assist whoever needed assistance. </p><p>When the woman got back from her lunch break, she continued to move the AVA’s from infant of Ava and on to her work table. Ava finally had a clear view of the woman and her angelic voice. She had a toned body, probably from working out all her problems away, gold blonde hair and bright blue eyes that were masked behind freckles. Looking more into her features, Ava could see the lines of her past creased into her upper brow and a slight dulling grey coating her eyes. When she took Ava to be packaged properly, Ava knew that she would need to make it her mission to find this woman and try to make her life better. Little did she know, that task would be much harder than anyone could imagine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>